Gotta Catch'em All
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot -- He gave her the Uchiha necklace. They were to marry, but, she didn't want to wear it. "Sasuke-kun...your clan symbol looks like a pokeball..."


**Cause I need to cheer myself up. Another thirty minute fanfic xD. Yup. Inspired by a few old cards laying around.**

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

**Gotta Catch'em All**

**XxXx**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**XxXx**

* * *

"And you'll have to wear this," the man spoke to his fiancee, handing her a necklace with the Uchiwa fan symbol on it.

Sakura's jade eyes peered up at her lover's black ones. She could hear the sounds of Naruto gulping down water (why is he here anyway?) and the breathing of her husband-to-be-Sasuke Uchiha.

She casually shook her head, biting her lower lip and looking to the side to avoid Sasuke's questioning stare.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. "Sakura, you _have_ to wear it."

"But I don't want to," she replied, fidgeting with the sleeves of her kimono.

"Why?"

"B..Because it looks like..."

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's focus were on her, waiting for what she was about to say.

"It looks like a Pokeball."

She looked around the entire room during the awkward silence. However, Sakura kept her mouth shut, afraid that she might've upset Sasuke.

Finally, after the pause, Sakura could hear sounds. _Familiar_ sounds that she's heard most of her life.

A growl – from Sasuke – and a snicker – obviously from the blond.

"Shut. Up. Dobe." He managed between clenched teeth, also wondering why his friend was in his home anyway. It was an important time for _only_ Uchihas.

"Oh come on...You've got to admit, it _does_ look like a Pokeball." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura rolled her eyes and then spoke, "Naruto, I doubt Sasuke-kun even knows what a _Pokeball_ is...you know, being raised in a prestigious family and all, he probably spent all day with other _important_ people and stuff." She smiled, somewhat defending the raven-haired man.

Naruto also rolled his eyes, still chuckling. "Yeah, you're right. Mr. Big Shot, here, probably didn't even watch tv."

Said man remained silent the entire time. Afterwards, with a sigh, he said, "Sakura, I don't care if you think it looks like a...Pokeball. You still have to wear it. It's tradition."

Sakura leaned back, supporting her body with her arms. "Sasuke-kun...is anyone in this village even following tradition anymore? I mean, did you see Neji's and Tenten's wedding!? I don't think any Hyuugas in the past would've done _that_."

His lips pressed together for a moment. "She still followed many rules thou–"

"What rules?"

He cleared this throat, tired of the kunoichi's whining. "Sakura, wear the freakin' necklace. It can be hidden under your shirt anyway."

"Yeah, Sakura. Just wear the Pokeball already," Naruto laughed out.

The rosette gave him a glare, clenching her one fist. "Shut up, Pikachu."

Naruto made a face. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"I called you a Pikachu. Look at you, yellow,"– she pointed to his hair– "and whiskers and the fact that you show up everywhere we don't want you to be. Oh and like Team Rocket wants to catch it, the Akatsuki are after you."

Naruto frowned. "I do _not_ look like a Pikachu! These aren't even whiskers!" He leaned his cheek in towards her. "See! They're just markings on my face! Pikachu doesn't have whiskers anyway!"

"Naruto, Pikachu was a rat. Rats have whiskers. And let me make this clear, _you_ have whiskers."

"Oh my God, just shut up already about the Pokemon!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He got up, pulling onto Naruto's arms.

"Hey, teme, what do you think you're doing?"

"Kicking you out," Sasuke quickly replied, pushing him out of the door. "You're being annoying. Come back when we're done with family business."

"But I'm fam–" The door was slammed shut in his face.

Sasuke quickly turned around, stomping to the living room where Sakura still sat, staring at the necklace that was placed in front of her. He saw her furrow her brows.

He took a moment to breathe in and out. "Sakura, for the last time, just wear it."

She pouted and showed him her upset face.

He licked his lips, rolling his eyes and approached her. Picking up the necklace from the table, he opened the chain and took a step behind her.

"Sakura," he said softly. With a smirk, he replied, "I know you think this looks like a Pokeball, and fine, I agree with you."

His comment surprised her.

"But think about it...you look like a," he placed the necklace around her. "Jigglypuff with your pink hair and green eyes and frankly, you can be a little annoying to–"

"_What!?_"

"– and if you think about it, I can be the trainer who uses this Pokeball-like necklace to _catch_ you."

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
